


Nightfall

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Angst, Angst and Feels, Kylo Ren Backstory, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The fall of the Jedi Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The seconds before Ben makes his choice.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: For the prompt "Betrayal".

The night that he attacks the Temple is a rainy night, full of storms, and Ben can’t help but feel at least a sliver of regret, because he doesn’t want to leave Poe. Still, Snoke’s orders were clear. More than clear, actually.

Ben doesn’t know if he has the strength to do what needs to be done. Snoke would call him a coward, and he would be right. But all these people…

 _“The first kill is always the hardest, child.”_ That’s what Snoke said to him. _“After that, it comes as naturally to you as breathing.”_

Long ago, Ben would have even shivered to think of such things. Now…now it seems likely.

He looks over Poe, Poe, who’s sleeping so peacefully, and he feels his heart ache. He wants to stay a while, but he can’t.

He has work to do.

He doesn’t touch Poe. He doesn’t want to wake him, though he longs to touch. But he can say, “I love you.” Because he loves this man, this angel, and he’ll forever be in Ben’s heart.

“I love you,” he says to Poe. “With all I am, and all I will be.”

He heads away. He doesn’t know what will happen next, but he’ll be bringing down the stars either way.


End file.
